The Real Superhero
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Clark Kent saves the day all the time. He is Superman after all. But to him Lois Lane did so much more. Lois Lane saved him.


**The Real Superhero**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OCs.

**I know I should be updating Stubborn but this idea was stuck in my brain. Hope you enjoy.**

Clark sat in the crowd of people, journalists and editors everywhere. Perry was one side of him and Jimmy was the other.

The Pulitzer awards were being presented on a large stage this year in front of a large crowd. Lois was being awarded this year and Clark couldn't be happier for her.

Lois wasn't a fan girl so he had never heard her fan girl scream. She was only a fan girl about Superman but that had stop when she found out Clark was Superman. Still she was more speechless about that then scream.

When he proposed to her there was no scream; it more of a "Finally! About time Smallville!" When they found their adopted sons, Jason and Chris, on their doorstep there was no scream; she shouted "Clark!" instead. When she was giving birth to their first child Taylor, she didn't scream; she roared and nearly crushed his fingers. Even when she saw Jason and Chris showing a three month old Taylor a worm they found, she didn't scream.

But when she found out that she was nominated for a Pulitzer she screamed like a teenage girl who just met Robert Patterson.

It was a normal day at the Daily Plant. Lois and Clark were in their offices but they were part of the Bullpen anyway. Lois was opening a letter that arrived and Clark was finishing an article.

Lois started reading the letter with boredom but her eyes slowly got wider and then she opened her mouth a let out a high pitch scream.

Clark looked up sharply, not hearing a scream anywhere like that since Dinah. The copy boy walking past dropped an arm full of papers, Jimmy nearly dropped his camera and Perry ran out of his office, wondering where the fire was.

Then Lois stood up and started jumping up and down scream, "I got a Pulitzer! I got a Pulitzer!"

Now they were sitting in the audience while Lois was backstage waiting to go onstage. And when her name was called out and she came onto that stage, Clark had never been so proud of her.

As he watched her get her certificate he couldn't help but wonder how he got her. He was just Clark Kent. I mean sure he was a superhero who saved people and the world on a regular basis but that was Superman.

Clark Kent was just a farmer from Smallville, Kansas who managed to work his way up to be a reporter the Daily Plant. She was a tough army brat who got her way in most things. She fought her way to the top of the food chain in her work and now she being reward for it.

Perry clapped a hand on Clark's shoulder as to congratulate him too. Jimmy smiled as well and whistled for Lois.

Clark looked up on stage and saw that the presenter was asking Lois to say a few words. In typical Lois style she just thanked her workmates especially Perry and Jimmy, her husband Clark for always being there for her and her three children for not breaking her computer. She saw him in the crowd and blew him a kiss.

Yes Clark was very proud of her but not just for her writing.

She was an amazing wife. She always knew when something was bothering him; she always knew how to calm him down. Lana had come back again in their first year of marriage and Lois had dealt with it in a mature and graceful way. She trusted Clark and she was right to do so as he told Lana that it was over and she should stay out of his new life. His new life that he had start with Lois. But when Lana finally left Lois admitted she was ready to kick her skinny ass all the way to Metropolis.

She was also a wonderful mother. Jason and Chris were adopted but she and Clark treated them like their own. Taylor was a stubborn girl just like her mother but Lois dealt with her in a patentint manner. With two twin four year old boys and a two year old girl running around, you would think the house would be chaos.

It was half the time but there were certain moments when Clark would walk in to a room and see his wife reading a story to their children, some of their favourites being the ones Lois made up about Superman. Times of calm and family. All three of them were showing signs of superpowers but Lois took those in her stride.

She made it look easy even though he knew she was stressed sometimes. Clark once saw her with Taylor in her arms with Chris holding onto her right arm and Jason holding onto her left while she was walking on a gravel path in three inch heels. Now _that _should be a superpower!

But don't think Lois did all the work. Clark took half the work as well as teaching the kids about their new powers.

Clark sighed and realized something there and then as he watched Lois walk off the stage. Lois Lane was the real superhero.

She helped him become the man he was today. When he thought back to when they first met and the drama Lana had caused them he didn't regret it. He knew that it got him to where he was. That stage in his life was important because it lead him to Lois. He looked back on it with fond memories.

He watched Lois walked off the stage and sat back down. It was a few minutes later when he saw Lois making his way towards him. Jimmy moved to the spare seat and Lois sat down beside Clark.

He kissed her and whispered, "I am so proud of you."

Lois winked at him and said, "Of course you are, Smallville. I'm amazing."

Clark couldn't help but agree.

They arrived home late that night and it was a welcoming sight to see the farm house.

Martha was there sipping tea in the sitting room. She smiled at them and pointed towards the stairs knowing who they were looking for.

Lois dumped her heels at the bottom of the stairs and started to climb them, Clark going after her. They looked into the boy's room but they weren't there. They looked into Taylor's nursery but she wasn't there either. Then they looked in the place they have looked first.

They opened the door to the bedroom and smiled when they saw their children. Taylor lying in between Jason and Chris, both of them were acting as her bodyguards again all of them lying on their parent's king-sized bed.

Lois leaned against the doorway and Clark propped his hand against it.

They watched their children for a moment before Lois said, "I saw you had your thinking face on at the awards. What were you think about?"

Clark looked down at his wife and knew that she would get a big head if he told her. Or else she might pinch his cheeks and call him cute. So he said the second thing he had been thinking.

"Please God don't let her trip."


End file.
